Welcome Home
by glo1196
Summary: What happened after the cameras stopped rolling. Not my usual rating but this story demanded to be written. Hope you enjoy!


**This is not my usual story, but it would not leave me alone. It is a one-shot, and I hope you enjoy it. Curious to know what happened after the show ended I wrote this little piece. I hope it doesn't disappoint. We will need a lot of good fanfics in the next couple of weeks to get us through 3 weeks of no Castle! Please review it is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- In Marlowe we trust, but I want them for the HBO versions ;) Not for this fic though **

He cradles worn out copy of "Casino Royale" gingerly in his hands. Funny how he remembers the moment he knew he wanted to be a writer, and now his father was an integral part of it. His father the spy, he still can't wrap his head around it, as he places the book down on the nightstand beside him. It's late and everyone has finally settled in for the night. Lying here stroking her back, he has been thinking of the last few days. He can't comprehend just how lucky he is right now, he met his father, he rescued his daughter with his help, and he came home safely into the arms of the woman he loves.

His father is out there watching over them, and he has been for years. Sophia had been right; his father was intelligence, she hadn't lied about. He told his mother and Kate the story, and they both sat there transfixed. Martha's tears running down her face as he finished telling the tale. Richard had been born of love, and the man still cared about them. Kate, had listen and was struck by the numerous times they had escaped death, how close she had been to losing it all. She had tried for the family's sake to keep it together.

Now she lies soft and supple in the crook of his arm, her breath brushing across his chest. Her arm wraps possessively across him, and she has a death grip on the wrist on the other side of his body. When they finally came to bed exhausted she had angrily told she had thought he had been killed. She had heard the gun shot and had lost it at the precinct, the boys doing what they could to make her continue working on the case.

Crying herself to sleep she made him promise over and over that he would never pull a stunt like that again, but he knows he would. He knows if it involved her, Alexis or Martha he would risk it all again, with a doubt.

"Castle, I can hear you thinking and don't like what I hear." She says all breathy and soft. Her voice heavy with sleep after days of just surviving on catnaps and huge quantities of caffeine, trying to get them back safely.

"You can't do this to me again, Castle. If you want me to keep these walls down, you can't shut me out. You can't keep me on the outside. I want this more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. When I found out Alexis was the target I felt my heart stop. Castle, she is part of you, and even if she isn't sure about me, I am sure about her."

His fingers run through her hair. His eyes fill with tears as he remembers kneeling on the forest floor with an automatic rifle shoved in his face, thinking he would never touch her again, never love her again.

"I thought I would never see you again Kate. I had so many regrets so many things flashed before my eyes, things we still needed to do. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I always seem to tell you in life and death situations, but it doesn't make it any less true."

She burrows into his side, nuzzling into his neck to get closer. "I know, Castle. I have known for quite a while. And you have to know, right? God Castle, when I heard the shot I felt my heart break. I felt like when my mom died, it was worse than being shot in the chest. All I wanted was to be there." Her eyes are brimming with tears; her body is flush against his, her arms now wrapped firmly around him.

"Castle, I don't want to say it like this. I don't want it to be said because I was afraid I was going to lose you. I want us to be happy and remember the moment as something positive. I want it to be special and not brought on because of fear, anger or a life altering event. I do though, I do with all my heart."

The tears stream down her face as she kisses him tenderly; she runs her fingers through his hair. His blue eyes are shining with tears of their own. He has always had a way with words, but at times like this he can't find any that would be adequate for the feelings he has.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it, Castle, but don't you dare leave me. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I need you pulling my pigtails."

He captures her mouth in a passionate kiss trying to show her what he can't possibly put into words right now. Her body responds by arching up into his touch, craving the closeness she has missed terribly the last few days. His fingers trace the contours of her body, leaving a trail of fire and desire in their wake. Not to be outdone she rakes her nails down his chest, across his hips and over his thigh, listening to him gasp and moan in anticipation.

Then they hear someone outside of his office, probably in the kitchen. Kate stands up and quickly finds her gun. She feels him try to get around her, and she forces him behind her, their nerve on edge after everything that has happened. Castle, I've got the gun damn it, just stay behind me." She orders as the adrenaline rush, passes through her body at the possibility that this horrible nightmare was somehow not over.

As they enter the kitchen they spot Alexis standing alone by the stove, making hot chocolate. Kate lowers her weapon before Alexis has a chance to see it.

"I'll be right back," Kate whispers to Castle as she goes to return the gun to the bedside drawer.

When she returns they're at the stove with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. She leans against the doorway and watches Castle as he tucks Alexis under his chin and strokes her hair, like he has probably done since she was little. Looking up Alexis smiles and she whispers something to her father. Castle instantly lights up at whatever she says to him. Seeing them together fills her heart with something she didn't know was missing, but yearns to have again, family.

Kate tries back away into the study when she hears Alexis call out to her. "Please don't go, Kate?" She looks up to find Alexis looking at her as she takes a sip of her drink. "Stay and watch a movie with us?"

"I don't want to intrude, you guys probably need some daughter/dad time."

"Come on Kate, we both want you here." Castle says as he reassures her, his smile wins her over without much of a fight. She can't say no to him, not today.

Reaching for the three hot chocolates he puts them on the coffee table in the living room and plops himself down squarely in the center of the sofa. His sock covered feet up next to the mugs. Patting the cushion on either side of him, he lets both of them know where he wants them to sit.

Alexis lies down and puts her head on his lap. She immediately starts talking.

"We should watch Forbidden Planet. Dad loves that movie, we have seen it so many times he can almost recite the entire thing."

Castle eyes widen as he watches Kate's reaction to Alexis' comment.

"Is that so, Castle? So how many times have you seen it?" Her eyebrow raises up high in question and he knows he is in trouble.

Alexis chimes in again, "We've been watching it since I was about six. I swear we have watched it a million times." Castle rolls his eyes in defeat.

Turning on his boyish charm he smiles sheepishly at Kate, he knows he is going to get it when she gets him alone. What he sees when he meets her eyes, is not what he expected at all. She is smiling and all he sees is love in her eyes.

The movie starts and Castle runs his hand over Alexis' head like he did when she was younger. Her eyes are starting to droop as she is overcome with sleep. This is what they both need right now.

Kate is snuggled in next to him with her head on his shoulder. Her legs folded up against his side, because she can't get enough of him right now.

For Castle life can't get much better than this? His two girls safe and sound, his mother upstairs sleeping, and a father who has always actually cared, what else could he ask for. Then he hears it, it just a whisper as she cuddles up against him, but its warm, and full of promises for tomorrows, and in that instant his heart soars.

"I love you, Castle...Always."


End file.
